


take me to the place where there’s no gravity

by ApolloWD



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Afterlife, Based on a song, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rise Of Scourge, Short One Shot, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloWD/pseuds/ApolloWD
Summary: A oneshot of Scourge’s afterlife, based off the Closer Multi-Animator Project on YouTube.Watch it here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OU5wurZYo68
Kudos: 9





	take me to the place where there’s no gravity

Surrounded by a dark forest, a black cat appears. 

His fur is dull and matted, his front paws dappled with white. Around his neck, there is a collar, moss-green and torn, studded with teeth and claws ripped from the dead. Below the collar, there is a scar, the fur around it coated with dark, foul blood.

For the first moment, he has no thoughts. There is only a blank, pitch-dark void inside his mind.

His ear twitches.

_ Who am I? _

Instantly, as though it heard his thoughts, the world shifts to answer the black cat's question. In front of him appears a small kitten, its blue eyes wide with possibility, the moss-green collar around its neck unbroken.

The black cat knows that this kitten is him. The memories don't come all at once, but somehow he can feel that they are one and the same. On the collar, there is a metal disc, engraved with a name.  _ Tiny. _

Tiny steps forward to greet his younger counterpart. The Kitten runs forward, every step a leap, going right through Tiny and sending an icy shockwave straight through him.

He leaps into the forest, and he is not alone.

Another memory comes back.

_ How could they be so cruel? _

Images flash across his vision. A massive tabby claw flying down onto him, staining his fur red. The sneers of the forest cats. The Kitten, fleeing into the maze of buildings far away.

The kindness of another cat.

The Kitten frightens a dog. He steals its teeth, as a trophy. A mark of his victory.

_ His name is Scourge.  _ My  _ name is Scourge. _

But to Scourge, the cat in front of him is still The Kitten. Weak and terrified and trying to figure out his place in the world.

And Scourge is beginning to remember everything.

More images.

The Kitten gathers an army. He hides his fear well. He climbs buildings, surveys the maze of structures and the blinding lights that fly past his vision. He is powerful. He sends away his family. He doesn't need them, for they are weak and he is strong.

The forest cats have their domain, and this is The Kitten's.

He is bloodthirsty. He kills with reckless abandon. Every death is another tooth, another claw, another victory. His face, cold and detached and ruthless, and Scourge's face, terrified of who The Kitten has become.

Of who  _ he's  _ become.

Everything is too loud, screaming at him, his mistakes flashing so brightly as to blind him. Everything he’s done, every detached memory tied to him shining like the city lights past his eyes.

The tabby claw again. Although its owner is larger this time, it feels much smaller to The Kitten. To Scourge. 

They make a deal.

The air is cold now, chilling Scourge to his bones. The Kitten doesn't notice.

He's in the forest again. It's been a long time since he saw those trees. But now, he is here not as a victim, but as a ruler.

The Kitten kills the tabby claw.

He is sliced open, from head to tail. His life spills out for all to see.

Another tooth.

Another tabby claw.

_ How could I be so cruel? _

The Kitten kills the one with fur like fire and eyes like the forest canopy next.

But he comes back.

He tears the collar open.

He kills the one with fur like the night and eyes like the river winding through the city.

As The Kitten dies, Scourge begins to run.

The ground opens below his paws. He unsheathes his claws and tries to stay with the ground, but it evaporates into nothing as soon as he does.

Scourge begins to sink.

All those he killed rake at his fur with claws a hundred times sharper than his own.

His blood spills out into the darkness, shooting out like it’s entering icy water.

Surrounded by nothing, a black cat dies a hundred times over, killed by all he's ever harmed.

For all eternity.


End file.
